


Weaving

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Tara weaves a spell.





	Weaving

Willow stood next to Tara, grinning as her lover wove a beautiful spell in the air.

"What is it?" the red head dared to ask.

Tara smiled as she continued to weave her spell, "It's the color of my love for you, my heart reaching out to hold you, to keep you safe. It is the colors of the Earth, moon, and stars. It is everything."

"Meaning?"

"It's the color of magic. Anyone can do it, if they have enough love, patience, and will power."

"Anyone, meaning only you're able. My beautiful and talented Tara," Willow whispered in her ear.

~Fin~


End file.
